This invention pertains to a wire-trap connector, and in particular to a wire-trap connector with a means for protecting the wire-trap connector's wire clamping electrical contact from becoming overstressed.
Wire-trap connectors are widely used for making an electrical connection between an external electrical wire, having a stripped distal end exposing the conductor, and a wire clamping electrical contact located within the connector. Normally, in order to make an electrical connection between the conductor and the clamping contact, the stripped end of the wire is inserted within a wire insertion opening located on the outside of the wire-trap connector. Once the wire is inserted within the connector, the wire clamping electrical contact forms an electrical connection with the wire and prevents the wire's extraction from the connector without the use of a wire extraction tool.
To release the wire from the connector, the wire extraction tool is inserted within a wire release opening located on the outside of the connector. Once inserted, the wire extraction tool pushes against a portion of the clamping electrical contact which causes the release of the wire.
The use of a wire extraction tool, however, may result in damage to the clamping electrical contact. Although the clamping electrical contact is normally made of a conductive metal material which will spring-back into its original shape if bent, the contact may be overstressed if it is pushed too far by the wire extraction tool. If the clamping contact becomes overstressed, it will fail to regain its original shape which is essential in order for the wire-trapping function of the connector to continue to work properly.
Furthermore, while releasing the wire from the connector, the clamping electrical contact may inadvertently grasp onto the wire extraction tool. By grasping onto the wire extraction tool, the tool must be forcefully removed from the connector which will result in permanent damage to the clamping electrical contact.
In addition, wire-trap connectors do not facilitate the testing of an electrical connection between the wire and the clamping electrical contact once the wire is inserted within the connector. Instead, wire-trap connectors only allow the external wire to be tested.
In view of the above, it is an object of the invention to protect the connector's wire clamping electrical contact from being overstressed.
In addition, it is an object of the invention to prevent the wire extraction tool from being grasped by the clamping electrical contact.
It is also an object of the invention to provide for testing of the electrical connection formed between the wire and the clamping electrical contact.
Furthermore, it is an object of the invention to provide for the keying of the wire-trap connector.